


hunger

by The_Resurrection_3D



Category: Yin Yang Yo!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Human, Double Drabble, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Resurrection_3D/pseuds/The_Resurrection_3D
Summary: Going through my old files and found a short edgy(TM) ficlet from like 2011-2013ish? You knows. Decided to rewrite it as a proper double drabble because I'm been obsessed with practicing short-form fiction as of late. Not sure how I feel about it, but if sneeze girl gets to flood this show's ao3 section then so do I lolI got Royal Heights vibes from the original -- which is an El Tigre/Invader Zim/YYY boarding school!AU fic my ex girlfriend wrote many years ago -- so I decided to keep that, though make Yuck human because that's how how it be.





	hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Going through my old files and found a short edgy(TM) ficlet from like 2011-2013ish? You knows. Decided to rewrite it as a proper double drabble because I'm been obsessed with practicing short-form fiction as of late. Not sure how I feel about it, but if sneeze girl gets to flood this show's ao3 section then so do I lol 
> 
> I got Royal Heights vibes from the original -- which is an El Tigre/Invader Zim/YYY boarding school!AU fic my ex girlfriend wrote many years ago -- so I decided to keep that, though make Yuck human because that's how how it be.

_Ping. Ping. Ping._

Who knew bats made that sound, even when smashed against human heads?

Well, ‘human’ is an operative word; she’s little more than an old doll now. Limp, limbs bent at all the wrong angles.

He snaps his fingers and the mess is gone. No fans of blood. No brain matter stuck to the furniture like gums that’s had its flavored all chewed out.

But still it echoes.

_Ping. Ping. Ping._

He can’t help but smile. Wishes he’d taken a picture before he cleaned up.

His senses are so acute he can hear the school sleeping around him, hear the building itself breathe and shift and settle.

He doesn’t remember even getting out of bed.

They’ll probably send the scanner-bot out soon, checking his bed for the human who likes to sleep curled at the edge of the bed like a cat.

Or at the Night Master’s feet like a dog.

He lifts his dirty fingers to his lips and tastes.

Well, nothing left for him here. Yuck turns off the lights of the science room as he quits to beat the scanner, practically skipping as the taste of copper burns his teeth.

‘Human’ is an operative word.


End file.
